Zack Snow
Ultimate Showdown Wrestling(2010-2011) 'Ring Announcer' He made his debut has a ring announcer for half of the year. Working as both Announcer and Audio and lights for our live shows. Behind the scenes he was training with this brother and gansta to become a wrestling with the company. 'In Ring Debut: ' After he was done training with his brother " The Dare Devil " David Snow behind the scenes, Zack Snow moved positions in the company from Ring Announcer/ Ref to Wrestler to begin his in ring career in the company. His debut match was a singles match against his former trainee partner and brother " Tha Gansta " just to see how they would do in the ring in front of an audience. That match was the start of a fued between the two younger brothers of " The Dare Devil " David Snow. 'Zack Snow/ Tha Gangsta fued:' After making his debut to the company and winning his first live match against his brother " Tha Gangsta " he decided that he was going to ruin " Tha Gangsta's " career. As the second event grew near Zack and Tha Gangsta both wanted end each others time in the ring for good. Then they both had tension grow when the chairman of the company made there match a title match for the TWA: Lightweight championship. Before the match Zack confronted the Gangsta backstage that he was leaving the building champion and that Tha Gangsta's short two matched career will be over after the match that night. Earlier that night his older brother "The Dare Devil " David Snow had a match against rival Dave Real for the BeatDown championship and " Dare Devil " pulled off the win for the title giving Zack more motivation to leave champ that night. The match began with Tha Gangsta having the upper hand taking down Zack Snow but the match from there went back and forth with both destined to leave champion. By this time both stars were worn down, Tha Gangsta alittle more then Zack Snow. As Zack got up and pulled his submission move called " The NO AIR Clutch " to Tha Gangsta causing him to tap out and leaving Zack with the title. The fued ended after that match and Tha Gangsta was un heard of for several months. 'SnowBoyz:' After showing what he was capable of in the ring by winning the LightWeight Championship in the beginning of his career Zack and his older brother " The Dare Devil " David Snow created a tag team to go after tag gold. They entered the Tribute 4 the Troops event on December 18th, 2010 to face " Black Bacon " a newly formed Tag Team consisting of " Super - Bacon " and former TWA star " Black Majik ". The Snow Boyz entered the match determined to winning tag gold. Throughout the match both teams " Black Bacon " and the " Snow Boyz " traded fists with one another in and out of the ring. As the match was coming to the end when " The Dare Devil " went to tag in Zack, Zack walked away from ringside leaving " The Dare Devil " to defend himself. As he walked away he looked over his shoulder with a grin without regret to watch as " Black Bacon " beat down " The Dare Devil " and watched them win the tag gold. 'Heel Turn/Joins H.C.S/DareDevil fued:' After leaving " The Dare Devil " in the ring to get beat down by " Black Bacon " on 12/18/10, he turned heel and he went to Dare Devil's rival's at the time since he knew no one in the group liked " The Dare Devil " called High Class Society. As he joined them they all decided it was there goal to destroy Dare Devil's career, take his title and eliminate him from the company. From December on they continuously attacked Dare Devil trying to get there goal completed do they could move on to there next victims. Finally on March 26th, 2011 they got the chairman to set up a match for Dare Devil to face a mystery opponent for Dare Devil's BeatDown championship. As Dare Devil entered the arena for the match he was jumped by his mystery opponent which happened to be the same person that Dare Devil beat in a charity match they did at the Susquenita High Talent Show. The opponent was " Super Bacon along with Zack as he did the special guest ref 4 that mystery match. Zack rang the bell and Dare Devil and Super Bacon went at it..... Zack beat Dare Devil down using a kendo since he was the ref rules didnt matter to him nor Super Bacon...... Zack then handed Super Bacon thumbtacks to choke slam Dare Devil on. Once Dare Devil was down and out Zack made a fast three count so Dare Devil couldnt kick out and he caused Dare Devil to lose the title that night. He had reached his full goal with High Class Society in June when Dare Devil lost in a match to Dave Real in a loser leaves TWA match. 'Zack Snow leaves High Class Society/Face Turn:' Once he knew Dare Devil was no longer in TWA he left H.C.S & slowly made his face turn again. ''TWA ring return; feud with The Prototype' Chris Aikens On March 17th, 2012: Zack Snow made his return to TWA at Rumble Series after being out for a year. He caem out on top of the match after beating 'The Prototype' in a singles match. Zack then went on to the Rumble match where he then teamed with his older brother 'The Dare Devil' David Snow until Devil was eliminated by Beast with a vicious ChokeSlam! Zack Snow lasted til almost the end of the match. T.W.A Return(2012-Present) 'Heel Turn; Feud with David Snow' Destination Showdown Zack won the Enola Championship against Mr. Jingles. The next couple of months he had that title and didnt want it anymore so he throw it in the trash. At Labor Day Bash he fought in a 8-Man Tag Team match along side Dying Breed and Shawn Van Dam. They went up agaisnt the team of David Snow, Dave Real, J-Styles and Joe Jericho. Halloween Havoc he started to pursue the Extreme Championship where he and Joe Jericho took on "Dare-Devil" David Snow and J-Styles and won that match with the help of Shawn Van Dam. After winning that match he got the right to face David for the Extreme Championship. At Winters Wraith he beat him to become the new Extreme Champion. 'Extreme Champion; Mutliple Feuds' After Winter's Wraith he continued his reign as Extreme Champion beating his brother multiple times. At Road 2 Destruction he faced Shawn Van Dam for the Championship and won that match. At Destination Showdown 2 he faced "The One and Only" Felix Sydal and beat him and retained the title. Since then he has formed an alliance with Dave Real and both are looking to come for Dare-Devil and J Styles and beat them for the Tag Team Championships. On May 15th, 2013, Zack Snow posted a FaceBook status on his page ( WWW.Facebook.com/XxZackSnowxX ) that quotes, "Exactly why I dont need anyone!!! TWA has nothing but pathetic losers that call themselves 'fans'. The only good thing that could have ever happened to this company was 1. when I signed & 2. when I beat my own flesh & blood along with 'The Wimpy Clown' Shawn Van Dam & who-ever else thinks there 'good' enough to beat The Xtreme Champ ‪#‎Excellence‬ Zack Snow...Lets face the facts I'm the BEST in that locker-room, the BEST in that ring & most defiantly alot better looking than the 'fans' that come to each show...Gurantee Im the reason those fans come, they want to see what Excellence looks like because they know they'll never be.... Remember Im BETTER then ALL of YOU!!!! ‪#‎Xtreme‬.Champ.Out" And He recieved some comments from a user called David B. Beaver, to which he responded with some negative talk including David Beavers quote on quote: "Failure as an author". That sparked up a war between the two which ended up with both of the two to post responses to each other on YouTube. Finally, the two met, which ended up with Dave Beaver willingly slapping Zack Snow in the face, and knocking the Extreme Champion out. 'Championship Loss; Walk Out' Zack Snow would make his return to the ring when TWA came back in January, in a match against David Snow, who was the World Champion at the time, which he would lose. After the match, Dave Real, who was GM, came out and ordered a rematch the next month, for the World Championship, in a 3 stages of hell match! When next month came, the two would engage in yet ANOTHER grueling 3 matches, one being singles, next being Falls count anywhere, and third being a no holds barred match. Dare-Devil would go on to winning the match, after The Wall had screwed Zack Snow and costing him the Championship. On April 30th, 2014, at the Road 2 Destruction event, Zack Snow was set to face The Wall in a no-disqualification match for the Extreme Championship. On this date, Snow was on his 460th consecutive day as champion. The Wall was rising in ranks and looked to take the Extreme Championship away from '#Excellence' After a long and intense match, The Wall won the match by chokeslamming Zack Snow off of the ladder and covering Snow for the pinfall. This set Zack Snow off, and after several backstage miscommunications, Zack Snow left the show before his main event spot in that nights Battle Royal, and refused to take any calls or texts from anybody within the company. This later became known as Zack Snow's "CM Punk moment" (Referring to CM Punk walking out on the WWE three months prior.) "I was going through a stage of anger, and then depression, and then anger again", Snow would later go onto say. He wouldn't stay gone for long though, as, after several buisness agreements, which TWA reluctantly agreed to, he was back, and even schedueled for the TWA World Championship. 'First World Championship' On May 31, 2014, Zack Snow would make his triumphant return to TWA in the first ever TWA Ladder match in history, once again against his brother, The Dare-Devil David Snow. The two went all out in front of a packed audience, performing moves off the ladders, chairshots, and every weapon you could imagine. Finally, Zack Snow smashed his brothers head off of the ladder and pushed him off, and securing the World Championship. He ended up trashing the fans in every way imaginable, which ticked off an old rival, The Mad Dogg Tyler Smith, who went out to the ring and had a grueling brawl with Snow, which had to be broken up by several staff and referees. After successfully defending his championship on two occasions, and even uniting the Snow Brothers, Zack Snow lost his first World Heavyweight Championship to J. Styles, in a tag team match with The Snow Brothers, Tyler Smith against the team of Revolution (J Styles and Co.). '''Second Run with World Title ' In just one month, Zack Snow took back his World Heavyweight Championship in a tag team match, that consisted of Revolution (And Jason Vayne who had just aligned himself with Revolution), against the team of Snow Boys, Tyler Smith, and a returning Super-Bacon, who was side lined after a gruesome, out of storyline car accident. The war with Revolution continues to Carnage & Chaos, October 25th, 2014, in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania! In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures 'Finishers' Bulldog(Running Bulldog) 2013-Present 'Signatures' Mule Kick Nicknames Excellence Theme Songs "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne (2010) "Them Bones" by Alice In Chains (2011-2012) "Reptilian" by PeroxWhy?Gen (2012-2014) 'Championships:' WEC Championship (2-Time) FFCW Enola Championship (1 Time)-Final T.W.A Extreme Championship (1 Time) TWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 Time) Category:Champion loss; Walk out